


early mornings

by palateens



Series: a bunch of dex fics [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: You’re a bitch, but you’remybitch.





	early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> orginally prompted for dexrarepairweek 
> 
> probably an offshoot of my [out of road](http://archiveofourown.org/series/764667) verse. but y'know, not directly a sequel

Lardo is up groaning into her to go mug. It’s seven am and they still have another three hours until Vegas. She regrets taking shifts to drive. Regardless, she’s up; her coffee and Brendon Urie are the only things keeping her sane. She takes another long sip of her drink. 

“Stop slurping,” Dex mumbles. “You’re louder than a lawnmower.” 

“I didn’t know lawnmowers like cappuccinos,” she chirps. 

 “Oh fuck you,” Dex says. 

His face remindes her of a cat. The thought amuses Lardo so much that her laughter devolves into a snort. 

Dex rolls his eyes as he turns to face to the window. 

“C’mon, Dex.” She jostles his shoulder lightly. “You love me, and you know it.” 

“That’s not the point,” he argues. Although, she can totally see the amused quirk of his lip via his reflection in the window. “I’m trying to sleep.” 

“You’re doing a piss job of it,” she says. 

Dex ignores her. They ride in near silence for another forty two miles until Lardo stops to get gas. Dex gets up to use the restroom. He comes back to grab their mugs, and then comes back with snacks and fresh coffee. 

“Fine, I love you,” he grumbles with a blush. 

Lardo preens, leaning over the console to peck his nose. “Good.”

Dex snorts. “Good,” he parrots. “Is that all?” 

“No,” Lardo admits. “I love you too. You’re a bitch, but you’re  _my_  bitch.”  

He blushes. Lardo takes that as a victory. 


End file.
